With the prosperous development of network communication, the flow of data increases quickly. To increase the bandwidth of signals, signals are transmitted at higher and higher frequencies. In the high-frequency transmission, signals are very sensitive to external interference. Therefore, users have more strict demands for the quality and precision of connectors used in network communication.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional communication jack 7, which mainly includes an outer housing 71, a plurality of spring contact terminals 74, a terminal support 73, a circuit board 72, two rows of insulation displace contact (IDC) terminals 751, and two IDC terminal seats 75. A corresponding communication plug may be inserted into the communication jack 7 for conductive terminals in the plug to contact with the spring contact terminals 74 in the jack. A recess 711 formed on the outer housing 71 serves as an insertion hole to hold the inserted communication plug in place. The spring contact terminals 74 are supported on the terminal support 73 and fixedly connected to the circuit board 72. The circuit board 72 is fixed to the outer housing 71 by means of retaining hooks 721. The conventional communication jack 7 includes a lot of components, which are assembled in multiple layers. Each assembling procedure is based on a lower layer of assembled components. Therefore, the completed communication jack 7 has a very large accumulated tolerance, which has adverse influence on the stable contact of the spring contact terminals with the conductive terminals on the communication plug, and accordingly, results in poor transmission quality.